fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Shooting Star Studios
Hello and welcome to Shooting Star Studios' showcase, celebrating Fantendo 10th Anniversary! This showcase is going to be short, so without further ado, let's begin: ---- Super Mario 64 Switch is going to be a new enhanced remake of the beloved classic, Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64, with improved graphics, storyline, gameplay and many other elements. It is, as the name implies, going to be a Nintendo Switch title. Similarly to the Nintendo DS remake, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario is not the only playable character: Yoshi, Luigi and Wario join him in his adventure to rescue the princess once again, along with two new venturers: Toad and Waluigi. The game is also revealed to include many more courses, Power Stars, bosses and secrets! Its planned release date is early 2018, it is currently in development by us, Shooting Star Studios, in collaboration with Nintendo. We can confirm that the game is going to support local multiplayer, in a similar manner to how it played in Super Mario 64 DS. However, it is also going to be expanded upon, and Mario and co. will be able to travel in the main story together. There will be new elements involving team play, although this will not be obligatory for missions or anything. "Dear Mario: Please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly-- Princess Toadstool '''Peach" The story is going to start similarly to previous versions of the game, with Mario receiving this letter from Princess Peach, who is awaiting for his arrival with a cake. Mario decides to go with some company, bringing Luigi, Toad, Wario and Waluigi along. A sleepy Yoshi is suddenly awakened by some loud noises some time after, and as he finally wakes up, he notices several airships surrounding the castle grounds. Curious as to what is happening, Yoshi runs through the panicking Toad Village towards Peach's Castle. Upon arriving, the airships begin to flee as several enemies retreat. Yoshi then meets Lakitu, who explains that the castle has just been attacked by Bowser and his minions, and Mario & friends are not coming back from inside the castle. He informs Yoshi that the castle was locked by one of the minions and that the key was stolen by a wandering rabbit. Lakitu asks for Yoshi's help to retrieve the key, and search for Mario and the others. Our dino friend gladly accepts, and not long after, he finds the rabbit and takes the key from him. With the castle now opened, it is now up to Yoshi to find the other seemingly lost heroes! As mentioned previously, the game will feature 6 playable characters: *'''Yoshi is the first playable character in the story. After being informed by Lakitu of the events and the disappearance of Mario and the others, Yoshi decides to help his friends. He is able to do his trademark Flutter Jump, as well as using his tongue to eat enemies and turning them into eggs that he can throw as projectiles. Certain enemies or hazards can give Yoshi a different attack after being eaten, though, such as fiery breath, icy breath, higher flutter jumps, etc. *'Mario' is the main hero, of course, but not without Yoshi giving him a little help first. After being rescued and unlocked, Mario brings some kicks and punches back as attacks. He is also now able to grab enemies, boxes and other objects and throwing them around. His ground pounds are more poweful than that of Yoshi's, allowing him to break bricks and obstacles Yoshi cannot. Not only that, but Mario is also the only character able to wall jump. Mario is obligatory. *'Luigi' is rescued by his brother, he has the same power as Mario, except he moves a bit slower when carrying objects and enemies, but he has the best jumping capabilities. Luigi is able to scuttle jump to briefly slow down his descents, and he can also slowly hover down after a somersault, rather than a normal backflip. Luigi is optional. *'Toad' can be rescued by either Mario or Luigi. He is the fastest character, having great running capabilities, and even being able to run on water briefly. Toad also has the unique ability to roll forwards, rather than punching or kicking. Not only does this attack enemies more effectively from afar, but it also allows him to travel even quicker. Toad is optional. *'Wario' is rescued and unlocked by Luigi. Wario has the worst speed and jumping of the group, but this is compensated by his incredible strenght. Unlike others, Wario is actually faster when carrying objects and enemies. He is also capable of breaking special bricks known as Black Bricks, among other heavy objects. Wario is optional. *'Waluigi' is the last one to be rescued and unlocked, by his buddy Wario. Waluigi has the longest jumps, and throwing himself forwards can allow him to use the unique ability of 'swimming' in the air for some brief seconds before finally falling down. Waluigi is also the best swimmer of the group, being able to move underwater with considerable ease. Waluigi is optional. Other things that could be mentioned are that all of the 12 original courses and secret areas, plus the extra ones in the DS version, return. However, another 8 courses will be in the game for a total of 20 courses. Minigames will also return, meaning that colored rabbits will make a comeback as well. The Power Flower system for the abilities will also return, with two new abilites added for Toad and Waluigi, respectively, as well as the ability of turning into the other characters by finding their caps. The rest will be revealed when the article is up, so I believe that is everything for now! I hope you enjoyed the first presentation for this showcase! See you soon! ---- ??? Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:DohIMissed's Games